


OtaMila Xmas Week!

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Como dice el titulo esto sera una historia donde cada capitulo se realizara segun lo que se tenia planeado para la Otamila XMas Week! Seria un conjunto de One-shot's.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Mila Babicheva





	1. A lo 《Balto》

**Author's Note:**

> Fecha de Publicación de wattpad: 23/12/2017

La nieve había caído en Rusia de forma violenta en la noche, lo que había generado que al día siguiente todo el entorno estaba cubierto por un manto blanco. La nevada había detenido el ajetreo de los días en Rusia, dando un día libre a todos. 

Por decisión común, el equipo de patinaje de Rusia decidió iniciar sus vacaciones de navidad, aunque estas estaban algo lejos, Yakov no pudo negarse a la petición de todos. Ahora todo el equipo se encontraba en una de las montañas para esquiar, solo que había un invitado fuera de lugar.

Otabek Altin. Había venido por petición de Yuri a pasar unos días y ahora estaba con ellos en las montañas, al menos eso sabía Mila. Si bien la idea de tener a Otabek cerca le alegraba, la idea de que Otabek hiciese caso a todo lo que dice Yuri le irritaba, lo que generaba que Mila mirase algo ceñuda a Yuri. Como todo grupo, salieron de la cabaña en la que estaban hospedados para divertirse en la nieve.

Yuri, al intuir el peligro, terminó cerca de la parejita del grupo. Víctor, Yuuri, Yuri y Mila subieron a una colina. Otabek quedó al pie de esta, la idea de esquiar no le sonreía mucho, por lo que simplemente caminaba.

— ¡Otabek, estas bien ahí abajo! —gritó Yuuri, él le hizo una seña afirmativa con la mano.

— ¡Yuuri, hagamos muñecos de nieve! —dijo Víctor, Yuuri puso toda su atención en él, por lo que podemos decir que ellos estaban fuera del ambiente de tensión que se había formado entre Mila y Yuri.

— Deberías decirle que vuelva a la cabaña— dijo Mila— el pobre va pescar una pulmonía.

— Ya lo hice, pero él me dijo que no.

— Vuelve a insistirle...él siempre te hace caso—dijo Mila con amargura, esto hizo que Yuri explotara y se le enfrentara.

— En primer lugar a mí no me vengas con esa actitud bruja, en segundo lugar no creas que Otabek me hace caso como si fuera mi mascota y en último, pero muy importante, lugar: ¡Yo no le pedí que venga a Rusia!

Mila le miro sorprendida ante este arranque de Yuri.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no le pediste que viniera?

— ¡Claro que no! No soy tan cruel ¿Cuantos grados crees que hay de diferencia entre Rusia y su país? ¡Muchos! Pero él se ha puesto terco y ha insistido en venir, pero como puedes ver, no está aceptando muy bien el cambio de clima.

Mila dirigió su mirada a Otabek, él estaba caminando al pie de la colina, se podía notar unos temblores por parte suya y estaba tan abrigado que los abrigos le generaban una complexión casi esférica.

— Entonces...si no es por ti, no entiendo su cabezonería—suspiró cansada, aquel chico siempre sería un misterio para ella.

—Idiota...

— Siempre está siempre cerca de ti...que suerte.

— No me digas que quisieras pasar más tiempo con él-dijo Yuri con burla.

— Calladito ¿vale? Insístele una vez más para que regrese a la cabaña.

— Él tiene sus motivos para estar aquí y el muy tozudo no se ira sin cumplirlos. —Yuri sacó su celular para twittear ignorando a Mila, ella noto que a pesar del frío Otabek sacaba su celular, seguramente para contestarle, resignada suspiró. Otabek tenía sus motivos para estar ahí, Yuri seguramente los sabía, pero nunca iría de cotilla con ella.

Para pasar el momento incomodo, Mila empezó a observar a sus alrededores, notando en el borde de la colina, cerca de ellos; vio un trineo pequeño, seguramente dejado por algún otro grupo.

— ¡Mira Yuri, un trineo! —Yuri dejó su celular, para acercarse al trineo con Mila.

— Seguramente es de un niño-—respondió.

Mila observaba el trineo con ilusión, para después observar a Yuri; una idea había surgido en su mente empezando a carcajearse.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos bruja?

— ¿¡No me digas que no recuerdas esa película!? La de los perros mensajeros.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡¡Bajo qué triste roca has vivido todos estos años, que no conoces de "Balto"!! — Yuri le miraba confuso, exasperando más a Mila- Un perro mitad lobo llamado Balto

— Ah... ¿se muere al final? — Mila quería golpearlo, en un momento de emoción se sube en el trineo para empezar a explicarle a Yuri.

— ¡¡No!! La dueña del chequeo de Balto enferma y él deseando que esta no muera decide ayudar a un grupo de perros tirando del trineo, ya que era el único medio de transporte en las montañas nevadas.

— Eh...Mila

— Calla. Tenía que traer la medicina para la dueña, tuvieron que pasar por muchos obstáculos para conseguirlo...

— Mila...

— Que chist. Osos, derrumbes para que al final lo lograran y fueron felices. —Yuri le miraba expectante— ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

— ... —Yuri con la cara algo ceñuda se aproximó a Mila para tocarla con el dedo en el hombro de esta, ella aún principio no lo entendió, pero al ver la cara de malicia de Yuri entendió todo. El trineo se deslizo cayendo por la colina con Mila encima, su gritó alarmó a más de uno y el sonido del trineo estampándose en los árboles hizo que aquellos que estaban arriba de la colina corrieran al borde.

Al pie de la colina, se veía a Otabek con Mila encima de él, en la bajada del trineo Mila había sido lanzada impactando de lleno con Otabek. La pelirroja estaba inconsciente sobre su pecho, mientras el que había sido utilizado como colchón pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Mila, maldiciendo el porrazo que se había dado y sus palabras que lo habían llevado a esta situación.

— ¿Qué pasó Yurio? —dijo Víctor, Yuri les dio la espalda empezando a andar

— Nada en realidad. Solo hice lo de Balto.

— ¿Balto? —preguntaron, mirándose de forma mutua.

— Solo traje medicina para que sean felices— dijo, alejándose de ese par que estaba más que confundido.

_Chat de Yuri con Otabek_   
_Hace tres días_

_Otabek!!_   
_Tendré unos días libres_   
_Por la nevada 😎_

_Supongo que_   
_Aprovecharan los días?_

_Sii, iremos a las montañas_

_Iremos??_

_Víctor, el cerdo y_   
_La bruja de Mila 😧_

_Mila ira???_

_Eh...si_   
_¿Que estas tramando??_

_Iré a Rusia._

_Eh??? No es buena idea_   
_Tienes idea el coño de frio_   
_Que está haciendo._

_Yo voy por voy!!_   
_Y sabes bien él porque_

_Mmm exageras_   
_Hay mejores oportunidades_   
_Para acercarte a la bruja_   
_Te vas a congelar!!_

_Y un cuerno! Voy!_   
_Sabes lo difícil que es_   
_Hablarle en las competencias_

_En qué idioma_   
_Te digo que esta coladita_   
_Por ti_

_En uno en que_   
_Me lo crea_   
_Ven a recogerme al_

_Aeropuerto en unas horas_

**_~Hace minutos~_ **

_Vuelve a la cabaña_   
_Vas a pescar_   
_Una pulmonía_

_Ni de coña_   
_Te dije que intentaría_   
_Acercarme a ella._

_Quieres acercarte_   
_A ella??_

_Sí Yuri, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, pero y si la cago?_

_Pero quieres estar cerca?_

_Que si!!_

_No te quejes luego 😞_

\----------------

Día 1: Trineo 


	2. Falta de sillas

  
Faltaba alrededor de una semana para navidad en Rusia y ya todo el mundo iba con prisas. Padres de familia, parejas, madres iban en busca de completar los detalles para navidad; en otros casos no habían ni siquiera comprado el pino de navidad. Mila pertenecía a este grupo.

Debido a que se había mudado junto a su novio a un departamento más grande hace apenas una semana, no habían podido ir a buscar un pino, incluso si lo hicieran en estos momentos conseguirían un pino lamentable y no uno de esos grandes frondosos. Desanimada, ella emprendió el camino a casa.

— ¡Ya llegué! ¿¡Otabek!? ¿¡Ya llegaste!? —la luz de la sala se podía observar desde la entrada.

— ¡Estoy en la sala! —la luz cegó a Mila

— ¡Whoaa! —un gran pino se veía a mitad de la sala, Mila estaba más que emocionada al verlo que no reparó en las múltiples cajas dispuestas alrededor del pino y en algunas decoraciones puestas en las puertas.

— Quería sorprenderte—dijo Otabek saliendo de un costado del pino-lo compre con los chicos, te hacen buen precio cuando ven a Víctor Nikiforov contigo. ¿te gusta?

— ¿Que si me gusta? —Mila se lanzó Otabek, pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de este, mientras el otro trataba de no caerse— ¡¡Me encanta, me encanta!! 

Se reía, abrazaba con fuerza a Otabek y este al verla tan risueña se dejó llevar por la emoción, sonriendo y empezando a dar vueltas con Mila en sus brazos hasta que ambos cayeron entre risas en medio de las cajas.

— ¡Duele! —dijo Mila aún riéndose.

— Sí que dolió, ¿Subiste de peso? —Mila le miró ceñuda, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho, inflando los cachetes en protesta.

— Bromeo, bromeo—Otabek pellizco ligeramente el cachete de Mila. Levantándose del suelo observaron el pino que estaba aún sin decorar, Mila reparó en las cajas, a primera vista se distinguía adornos navideños en estas.

— ¡Sí que hay muchos!

— Sí, compramos al menos dos juegos de diez mil foquitos, será una navidad iluminada.

— ¡Qué emoción!...pero crees que acabemos, es un árbol inmenso.

— No te preocupes, los demás vendrán a ayudarnos después. Le di una copia a Yuuri de la llave. —Mila sospechaba sobre si esa idea había sido buena. Suspiró para después sonreírle, se quitó el abrigo junto los botines, quedándose con su blusa y sus leggings negros. 

— Habrá que apresurarnos ¿no? —Mila sonrío, tomo unos adornos y se puso en marcha ante la mirada de confusión de Otabek. Realmente nunca le entendería por completo a Mila y eso era lo hermoso con ella, siempre habría una faceta nueva de la cual enamorarse, con una pequeña sonrisa cogió unos adornos para seguir a Mila.

— ¡Música! Pongamos música—Mila fue a encender la radio, se escuchaba los villancicos— ¡Yei, música acorde!

Moviéndose con gracia por la sala con la música de navidad, andando descalza, cantando-riendo, poniendo un adorno por aquí y por allá. Mila parecía un ángel ante la vista de Otabek.

— Sabes...creo que será mejor poner los adornos de la copa—dijo Mila mirando el pino.

— Voy por las sillas...

— ¡No! —Otabek se detuvo en seco, ella le hizo señas para que se acercara. —Me subiré en tus hombros, es más rápido y más sencillo.

Dicho y hecho, Mila estaba en los hombros de Otabek poniendo uno a uno los adornos del pino de navidad, indicando de rato en rato si debía moverse, el sonido de la puerta les había anunciado la llegada de los demás.

-¡¡Mila!!-dijo Yuri, Otabek se giró a verle aún con Mila en sus hombros

— ¿Qué pasa Yurio? —dijo Mila

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — dijo Víctor— es un pino hermoso y la decoración es bonita, sobretodo el gigantesco foco rojo

Víctor empezó reírse a viva voz, Mila solo podía verle sin entender nada y Yuri ante la situación solo estalló su mal carácter.

— ¡Oi, bruja! ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta!? ¡¡En la postura en la que estas, le estas restregando tus pechos en la cabeza de Otabek!!

Mila, con movimientos robóticos, miró el rostro de Otabek, era cierto, estaba más rojo que un semáforo, revisando su postura se dio cuenta que Yuri llevaba razón ¡Por Dios, cuanto tiempo estaban así! La vergüenza empezó a invadirla junto un tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Tratando de salir del momento incomodo ella se inquietó, terminando en el piso junto a Otabek. 

Víctor se destornillaba de la risa, Yuuri trataba de calmarlo y Yuri grababa la escena. Esto iría directo a twitter.

\---------

Día 2: Pino Navideño


	3. Pares

— Idiota Otabek-

— ¡Ya deja de refunfuñar Mila y sal del armario! —abriendo las puertas del armario la luz mostró a una joven morena de cabellos negros y claros ojos. Mila, cabellos rojos y azules ojos, se encogió aún más en el armario.

— No muevo de aquí Sara

— ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡¿Qué edad tienes para meterte aquí?! —Mila inflo los cachetes tratando de mirar enojada a su amiga, aunque no funciono, ambas empezaron a reírse.

—Ya, enserio, no conseguirás nada sentada ahí—tomando la mano de la rusa la saco del armario— ¡Vamos a divertirnos nosotras! 

— ... —dudando un poco asintió

— ¡Yai, verás cómo nos divertimos! ¡Al diablo con Otabek! — a la simple mención de aquel, Mila cambió el gesto a uno de tristeza, Sara al ver que lo había arruinado trató de animar a Mila sin éxito alguno.

Había caído mucha nieve en Rusia, por lo cual era él una buena oportunidad para tener una cita, al menos eso lo había creído Mila, pero en la mañana Otabek le había dicho que iría a practicar surf en la nieve con Yuri. Por supuesto que en una situación normal ella les haría compañía, pero Yuri fue muy claro la última vez:

"¡¡La próxima vez que enseñe a Otabek esto, te quiero a una milla de distancia, lo distraes mucho!! Siento que hablo a un árbol o a una piedra"

Aquella vez Otabek se había distraído y se fue a estampar en un árbol, por suerte no se rompió nada, pero les preocupo hasta el alma a todos. Como Otabek se iba con Yuri, Mila se quedaba sola en casa y se podría decir que la falta de Otabek le estaba afectando. Tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara con ella, tenía todo el derecho de quedar con sus amigos. Ella no podía monopolizarlo y estaba consciente de ello.

— Ya, ya... ya deja esa cara. Vale, lo siento, se me salió, mira ¿qué tal si salimos y hacemos, no sé, un muñeco de nieve?

— ...¿Con zanahoria y pasas de uva? —Sara sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga y asintió. Con algunos abrigos salieron al exterior. 

Un manto blanco se podía observar en el exterior, las personas andaban en trineo, niños jugaban con la nieve, muñecos de nieve se alzaban dispersos por el lugar. 

— ¿Dónde crees que sería un buen lugar para montar el muñeco de nieve?

— Creo que sería mejor hacerlo junto a otro, así sería menos probable que lo destruyan

Dicho y hecho empezaron a armar el muñeco; risas, bromas, que Sara le metiese nieve en la blusa a Mila y que está casi le enterrase en nieve, fue como terminaron el muñeco de nieve.

— ¡Te sacare una foto, posa Mila!

— Aún no, falta vestirlo—Mila se sacó su chalina colocándosela en el cuello al muñeco de nieve, el cual pasaba su altura, sus guantes a las ramas que funcionaban de brazos

— ¡Qué bonito! Es un galante hombre de nieve

— Jajaja ¿hombre de nieve?

— Sí, los guantes y la chalina son azules. Vamos, posa.

Mila se sentó a los pies del muñeco de nieve, Sara saco la fotografía con su celular.

— ¡Whoaa! Sales muy bien, es más se nota un poco el otro muñeco.

Mila se levantó para observar el otro muñeco, era idéntico al que había hecho ella con la diferencia de que la chalina y los guantes eran de color rojo.

— Espera un momento... —dijo Sara examinando la ropa del otro muñeco- ¿esta no es tu chalina?

— ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? —Mila sostuvo una parte la chalina roja examinándola

— ¡¡Oigan ustedes!! —un grito las espanto, mirando de donde había venido lograron ver a Yuri, corría hacía ellas, al parecer no les había reconocido, unos pasos más atrás se veía a Otabek.

— ¿¡¡Cómo que oigan!!? —gritó Mila, Yuri al reconocerla pasó de ella y fue con Sara— ¿¡Quiero saber qué hace mi ropa en el muñeco de nieve!?

— Mila, lo siento yo--

— ¿Qué hacías con mi ropa Otabek? —preguntó algo molesta.

— Lo mismo que tú—respondió señalando al otro muñeco de nieve

— ¿Eh? ¡¡Es completamente diferente!!

Mientras estos pelean, Yuri y Sara conversaban.

— Realmente ellos son un caso perdido—dijo Sara con resignación—hace minutos Mila sufría por estar lejos de Otabek ¿y ahora? Míralos peleándose.

— Realmente son idiooootas, al salir Otabek monto el muñeco de nieve para ponerle la ropa que le había asaltado a Mila, de colmo me hizo sacarle una foto.

— Eso no es nada, Mila se metió en el armario debido a su momento de depresión.

— ¡Ja! Realmente es poco, Otabek no paraba de ver en su teléfono esa maldita foto o esperando que sonara por si Mila necesitase algo. Era repugnante ver su cara de idiota enamorado.

— Son idiotas enamorados—asintieron a la par.

— ¡¡Ustedes!! —la voz de Mila les hizo avergonzar, habían dicho eso en voz alta, seguramente les habían oído. — Sáquennos...una foto.

Mila sostenía algo ceñudo la mano del otro, ambos presentaban un rubor en las mejillas que les llegaba a las orejas, el hecho de escuchar cómo se habían comportado en la ausencia del otro había hecho andar a sus corazones.

Con unos muñecos de nieve de fondo, que representaban a ese par de tontos, ese par que no podía mantener sus pensamientos muy lejos del otro, ese par que añoraban al mínimo despido, a ese par que tenía una forma no muy normal de quererse, Yuri y Sara les sacaron una foto.

Los muñecos de nieve nunca habían estado más sonrientes.

\------------

Día 3: Muñecos de nieve


	4. ¿Y mi regalo?

  
" _Por favor Mila, solo esta vez toma mi lugar_ "

Así había iniciado el día Mila, con una petición por teléfono de su amiga Sara. Al parecer ella iba a participar en un evento de caridad como la ayudante de santa, como un evento a nivel mundial sería enviada a algún lugar de forma aleatoria y da la suerte que le toco Rusia; pero el clima en Italia había imposibilitado cualquier vuelo. Dejar el evento tampoco era una buena idea ya que mancharía su reputación ante los medios, así que lo único que quedaba era buscar un remplazo y ahí entraba Mila.

Con su celular en mano, se levantó de la cama, en pijama fue a la cocina encantándose con una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

" _Tenía practica desde temprano, así que te deje dormir. Volveré a la noche. Lamento no pasar contigo tu día libre."_

_Otabek_

Frotándose los ojos con pereza, trataba de alejar el sueño que tenía, releyendo una vez más la nota volvió a escuchar el mensaje de voz de Sara donde le decía la ubicación del evento. Hoy sería un día ocupado.

••••••

— Eres muy...bonita—dijo una niña sosteniendo un peluche.

— ¿Tiene que ser así de bonita para ser la ayudante de santa? —preguntó otra.

— No pequeñas, quien tenga un buen corazón puede serlo—explicó Mila—así que en un futuro ustedes podrán hacerlo. Vamos, vayan con papa Noel a por sus regalos.

Las niñas se alejaron, entre risas, a un hombre vestido de rojo, barrigón y de barba blanca. Cuando ella llegó a la ubicación del evento le dieron vestimentas de duende, llevaba una torera verde, un mono rojo, unas botas verdes, orejas postizas de duende y un sombrero verde típico de un duende. Su ropa normal estaba en un casillero que le habían proporcionado. Su trabajo consistía en entretener a los niños que llegaban a recoger sus regalos para que no se amontonaran en "santa Claus", aunque no era la única que iba de duende, era a quien los niños se le acercaban más.

— Oye...tengo hambre. —dijo un niño a Mila.

— Ves donde está el reno, acércate ahí, te darán muchas golosinas—el niño se colgó de la ropa de ella, suspirando le condujo. 

El día se pasó en esa misma rutina, aunque los niños le agradaban, era algo cansador trabajar con tantos y todos queriendo que Mila les de atención. Al final del día el lugar de entrega de regalos estaba vació, habían entregado todos los regalos, mimado a todos los niños, se podría decir que había sido un éxito y ahora limpiaban el lugar.

— ¡Ah, señorita! —el hombre "papa Noel", se le acerco— ¡Buen trabajo!

— Gracias... ¿porque sigue vestido?

— ¡Ah, cierto! Respecto a eso...verás la persona que nos proporcionó los casilleros se fue antes y con ella las llaves de los casilleros, lo siento, tendremos que irnos así, luego enviaremos los trajes a esta dirección— pasándole una nota, el "papa Noel" se fue.

Ya era de noche, hacía frío y con la ropa que estaba no era buena idea para irse, pero debía de hacerlo, con resignación salió del lugar. La calle no estaba muy iluminada, dándole un aire tenebroso y el sonar de las botas de Mila lo empeoraba.

— "en estas situaciones el asesino aparece y mata a la víctima"—pensó.

Sus pies no sintieron más el suelo, una mano sostenía sus piernas, otra su espalda, el miedo se le atoro en la garganta impidiéndole gritar y sus manos trataban de repeler aquello.

— Mila—aquella voz, con una palabra le detuvo, con una palabra y con esa voz le devolvieron la seguridad.

— Otabek...me asustaste—el mencionado le cargaba, podía sentir cierta culpa por haberla asustado.

— ¿De qué vas?-preguntó, analizándola con la mirada.

— De duende, ¡soy la ayudante de santa! Ahora me bajas, que quiero darte uno por el susto.

— Los ayudantes de santa hacen los regalos ¿verdad? — le miraba ceñuda ¿a dónde quería llegar? Aun así asintió. — Y hoy día repartiste obsequios...bueno yo estoy recogiendo el mío.

— ...tonto, esas son mis líneas. —pasó los brazos por el cuello del otro atrayéndolo hacia ella, le besó.

Había entregado el último regalo del día de hoy.

\-------------

Día 4: Ayudante de Santa


	5. Sopa instantánea

Rectitud, pulcritud, seriedad y elegancia se podía percibir en aquella habitación. Una habitación con una vitrina en el fondo la cual poseía todas las copas que uno podría imaginar, desde copas finísimas de champán a simples tazas de té, había cuadros de paisajes adornando la habitación, habitación que era un 50% ventanales gigantes que fácilmente mostraban los jardines más preciosos que una gema, jardines ocultos por gruesas cortinas color marfil que estaban cerradas en su totalidad debido a que era de noche afuera, aún con la oscuridad afuera la habitación estaba llena de luz gracias a la gran araña que colgaba del techo. En medio de la habitación se situaba una mesa larga con manteles, platería a juego con las cortinas, seis personas sentadas en una mesa de doce, vestida de forma galante, comiendo y fingiendo no notar la atmosfera tan pesada.

— ¿Y, qué noticias nos traes Mila? —habló la mujer que estaba a la derecha de quien ocupaba la cabeza de la mesa, su voz era áspera y denotaba cansancio.

— Nada en particular, madre.

— Aún sigues jugando sobre el hielo—preguntó con maldad un joven sentado a la izquierda del lugar principal de la mesa.

— Es mi carrera hermano--

— Hermano mayor, Mila, no olvides la jerarquía.

— ¿Convivir con trogloditas te ha quitado los modales Mila? —continuó una joven que estaba sentada junto al hermano mayor.

— No son trogloditas, son buenas personas.

— Un vándalo, un motociclista, un playboy... —susurró un niño que se sentaba junto a la madre.

— ¡Respeta a mis colegas, yo soy tu mayor, enano! —respondió Mila.

-Bueno, pues yo soy tú hermana mayor, así que discúlpate Mila

— Y yo el mayor de todos ustedes, comed en silencio de una vez.

— ¡Basta, dejen de pelearse! soy su madre, así que hacedme caso.

— ¡¡¡Silencio!!! —un golpe en la mesa, una voz autoritaria, les detuvo a todos. Con algo de temor, dirigieron sus miradas a lugar principal de la mesa, un hombre visiblemente mayor, de canas en la barba y pelo oscuro en la cabeza les veía molesto.

— ¡Esta es la única vez en que todos nos sentamos en la mesa, debido a sus oficios! ¡La cena de navidad! Pórtense como se debe, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

— Querido...

— Nada de querido ¿qué forma de iniciar una conversación es esa?, Hijo ¿Qué actitud tan pedante es esa? Trabajo es trabajo. ¿Hija, qué modales son esos? Antes de hacer ese tipo de acusaciones mira bien tu comportamiento. Hijo mío, tu eres el más pequeño ¿de dónde sacaste esas palabras? Eres un caballero, compórtate como tal y Mila...

Se sentía pequeña ante la mirada calculadora de su padre, aún sentada en el lado opuesto a él podía sentir su mirada como mil cuchillos pasando por su piel.

— ¿Sabes que eres una dama? Pues parece que lo has olvidado, esta es la única vez que puedo ver tu rostro frente a frente y que tú puedes ver a tus hermanos, te pido que sepas manejar la situación

— Sí, padre.

— ...Y una cosa más, tal vez tus hermanos tengan algo de razón—tomando de la copa de vino término la conversación. La habitación se volvió a llenar del sonido de los cubiertos.

Mila cerraba fuertemente su puño bajo la mesa, cansada de todo se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención de todos. Le miraban indignados, esto solo aumento su determinación y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablo lo más calmado posible.

— Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme a cumplir con mi oficio.

— Con tus juegos en el hielo—susurró el hermano mayor, respirando profundamente ella continuó

— Tengo que cenar con los patrocinadores, pero como es nuestra costumbre reunirnos en la cena de navidad, pedí el permiso de llegar tarde, pero aun así no puedo hacerlos esperar más. Negocios son negocios.

Al mencionar esto último el padre no refutó nada, tras unas despedidas frívolas, Mila se encontraba dentro de su departamento a oscuras. La cena de los patrocinadores era una completa farsa, pero era lo suficientemente buena para que su padre le dejase ir. Vestida con un elegante vestido ante un hogar oscuro y sin vida le quitó aún más el ánimo. En aquel lugar no se celebraba nada, no había con quien celebrar. 

Evitando las lágrimas empezó a quitarse las prendas en la oscuridad, no quería encender las luces para confirmar lo sola que estaba, con un poleron, unos shorts ya podía sentirse cómoda. A tientas puso a hervir agua, no había podido comer nada en la casa de sus padres y ahora lamentaba el no haberlo hecho, ese lechón se veía bien. De camino había pasado por una tienda a comprar sopas instantáneas, de regalo le dieron palillos, seguramente los botaría después para no preocupar a Otabek.

En medio de su sala coloco una manta, trató de encender las luces sin éxito.

— ¡Maldición! Un apagón— a tientas coloco múltiples almohadas en su manta, tirándose en ella, esperando a que el agua hirviese.

Nunca pensó que las cosas se salieran tanto de control. Agradecía haber convencido a Otabek de ir a pasar las fiestas con sus padres, porque si no seguramente habría querido ir a la cena con su familia. Esa idea no era nada buena, su familia le habría hecho la vida de cuadritos, ellos esperaban a alguien de finos trajes, carismático, ajeno al patinaje y Otabek...bueno era Otabek. 

La soledad, la oscuridad aplastaba a Mila y ella ya no pudo ser fuerte, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos junto a los lamentos que producía su voz, se abrazaba a si misma tratando de recordar que debía ser fuerte. El sonido de la puerta principal la hizo reaccionar, aún caía lágrimas de sus ojos, pero el temor había calmado sus lamentos. Los pasos del pasillo se acercaban a ella.

— ¿Mila, qué haces ahí abajo?-

— Ota...bek-la voz rota de Mila le hizo entender mucho a Otabek, el sonido de la caldera le hizo alejarse de ella, volviendo dentro de unos minutos con una vela encendida, ropa de diario y otras cosas, dándole luz al lugar y a las tinieblas del corazón de Mila.

— Una manta en el suelo, estas a oscuras, hay sopas instantáneas—sentándose frente a ella- y estas hecha pedazos...realmente, me alegro haber escuchado a mi madre.

— ¿madre? —respondió aguantándose las lágrimas, Otabek empezó a preparar las sopas

— Cuando llegue haya me encontré con mi madre en el aeropuerto, vino a recibirme, pero después de un momento ella me preguntó: "¿dónde está a quien tengo que agradecer que estés tan animado?". Después de que le explique que me convenciste en venir, por poco y no se saca el zapato para darme un golpe. Me dijo que había sido muy tonto, después de regañarme me envió en el primer vuelo a Rusia diciendo "la próxima vez tráela"

Otabek sirvió la sopa en dos platitos soperos, Mila para evitar la mirada de este empezó a comer, sentía que le debía una explicación.

— Fue un desastre...la cena con mi familia, ellos son...difíciles.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— A ellos no les agrada la forma en la que vivo, en todo sentido— ahora Otabek lo entendía, la familia de Mila no lo aceptaría y eso habría provocado todo— lo siento, por preocuparte y...por esta cena, se supone que la cena navideña debe ser agradable en todo sentido.

Empezó a reírse, sorprendiendo a Mila.

— Realmente Mila, no importa como pases la cena de navidad, comida de glamour, comida casera, esas cosas no importan; solo importa con quien lo pasas. Por ejemplo si comiera esta sopa instantánea solo, me sabría horrible, pero estando aquí contigo, tenerte solo para mí, esta sopa me supo a gloria.

Sonreía tan ampliamente solo para ella y ella solo pudo sonreír para él.

\--------------

Día 5: Cena Navideña.


	6. "Pequeño" regalo

— ¿Qué le regalarás a Otabek, Yuri? —peguntó una pelirroja a un rubio al ver la vitrina en la tienda.

— No sé qué te va a regalar Mila, es la quinta vez en la semana que inicias ese tema — la chica suspiró, la curiosidad la estaba matando y Yuri no le daba ni una triste pista.

— Bueno yo le voy a regalar unos guantes para motociclista, los suyos están muy gastados.

— Aunque inicies la conversación así no te lo diré, valoro mi vida lo suficiente. 

— ¡Anda!, una pista y no me digas que no sabes, entre ustedes son muy cotillas.

— Lo mismo que tú y Sara, así que no te quejes bruja Babicheva.

— Mmm... ¡¡por favor!!

— ¡me lleva, Mila, no! ¡¡¡No y es un NO definitivo!!! ¿Tienes idea el miedo que da Otabek cuando se emputa? Ni de coña.

El rubio se alejó furioso de ella, no tenía caso debía esperar al día de intercambios de regalos.

•••••••

La fiesta para intercambiar obsequios había tenido un giro inesperado, el alcohol y los juegos habían opacado el ambiente navideño.  
Se había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos, un círculo con todos los integrantes de este evento de intercambiar regalos, una gran parte dejaba caer su barbilla ante la sorpresa, otros sonreían dichosos y otros como Yuri grababan la escena, no era una escena violenta, ¿escena de sexo? No en esta ocasión, ¿algo gracioso para subir a internet? No. Era una escena impactante. 

Mila en el centro del círculo, vestida elegantemente con un vestido carmesí, sosteniendo rostro en sorpresa, incapaz de soportar tanta felicidad, no creía lo hace apenas segundos había escuchado, la sorpresa era tan grande que le había quitado el habla. Frente a ella Otabek, apoyado en una rodilla, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pequeña cajita con un anillo dentro.

_"Mila... yo te regalo mi vida, ¿Me regalarías un poco de la tuya o no?"_

\-------

Día 6: Regalos 


	7. Navidad

La sala estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con múltiples adornos navideños, un pino de navidad puesto en un costado de la sala, iluminada por tenues luces se veía una mesa junto al pino, preparada para servir la comida. Una mujer de cabellera roja, ojos azules, entraba a la sala abrigada con una frazada, detrás de ella le seguía un hombre de pelo negro, Otabek. Ambos debatían ferozmente.

— Por última vez Otabek, ¡estoy bien! Vamos a pasar la víspera de navidad juntos, frente al pino y cenando.

— Mila...

— No, no y no. Nada de Mila, ni siquiera me dejaste preparar la cena "mucho esfuerzo"

— ¡Pero lo es!

— ¡Estas exagerando! Se supone que la del drama aquí soy yo—dejando caer la frazada mostro su abultado vientre— no voy a salir de cuentas dentro de tres semanas, nuestro bebé estará bien ¿quién es la embarazada aquí, eh?

— Mila...

— Nada. Yo soy la embarazada, así que yo decido que está bien o no y hasta donde se soy tu única mujer embarazada—Otabek se palmeo la frente frustrado, Mila y sus celos de mujeres imaginarias era demasiado para él.

— Al menos ponte la frazada encima, no quiero que les de frío.

Mila, hastiada, se envolvía en la frazada, con algo de dificultad al moverse por su vientre fue a sentarse en la mesa.

— Está bien, me quedare aquí mientras me traes algo de la cena—Otabek sonrió, salió de la sala en dirección de la cocina— No me sirvas mucha comida.

— ¿Doble o triple ración?

— ¡Que sea cuarta! ¡Tengo hambre!

Se oía el sonar de los platos, de las ollas en la cocina, Mila acariciaba su vientre con mimo, se habían conocido por medio de amigos, se volvieron pareja, se mudaron juntos, casados hace unos años, habían pasado cada cosa juntos, desde funerales a festividades y ahora iban a formar una familia juntos.

— Otabek ¿te acuerdas nuestra primera navidad juntos?

— ¡Claro! Casi me incendiaste después del brindis

— ¡¡Fue un accidente, estabas muy cerca de las velas!! Lo quiero decir es que...bueno han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces y dentro de nada tendremos al bebé y...

— Te hubiera gustado que ya hubiese nacido para estas fechas ¿verdad?

— Sí...hubiera sido nuestra primera navidad en familia, su primera navidad. — Mila se sostuvo su vientre ante una punzada de dolor

— Realmente estas ansiosa, pero yo creo que... ¿Mila, qué hace el control de la Tele en el refrigerador?

— Otabek...

— Volviste a meterlo sin darte cuenta, otra vez...

— Otabek...

— ¿Esta es la quinta?

— ¡Maldición, Otabek! ¡¡Va a nacer!! He roto aguas y duele un horrible ¡Va a nacer!

El sonar de platos estrellándose en el piso, Otabek se aproximó a Mila, cargándola entre sus brazos y tomando un bolsón anteriormente preparado salió en busca del hospital más cercano.

Al parecer esa sería una primera navidad en familia. El bebé está ansioso de conocer a su madre y a su padre.

\------------  
Día 7: Navidad

Gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí, con esto se finaliza el OtamilaXmasWeek! Nos leemos en otra ocasión 😄


End file.
